


成瘾性

by WuXieWX



Category: all宇, 坤宇, 天子cp
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuXieWX/pseuds/WuXieWX





	成瘾性

*HE  
*大量R18情节  
*不洁 脏兮兮 受不了的麻烦右上 微all宇  
*OOC  
*请勿上升！！！！

成瘾性

赵天宇喜欢吃火锅，这点人尽皆知。

但赵天宇为什么喜欢吃火锅却没有多少人真的知道。只是人们大多乐意看他吃火锅——一层薄汗贴在他身上，嘴被辣得又红又肿。他却吃的不管不顾，大口地喝着乳白色豆奶，唇缝里时不时流出来的两滴也被他灵巧的舌头又勾了回去。

看得人“胃口大开”。

赵天宇爱吃，大家也爱看，可他很少专程跑出门去吃火锅，多半是靠着朋友的父母给炒的火锅底料和网上卖的各种汤底解馋。

他很讨厌出门，最主要的原因还是不方便。他也记不清自己是从何时起丧失了对性欲的管理权。可能是因为那场轰轰烈烈的感情，可能是出道后毫无意义的工作，也可能是与曾经的朋友愈来愈淡的感情，总之是让他无所适从。

其实他在这之前也只体验过一次真正的性爱，是在他小男朋友成年那天。他们先是吃了一顿火锅，去了ktv，最后回了家。他把他压在柔软的沙发里，在猫好奇的注视下，掐着他的脚腕没完没了的顶弄，羞得他不知道是该先捂眼睛还是先捂嘴。

他恶劣的堵出路，把自己的东西封在里面不让他排出来。他挣了挣，可他的腕子太细了，拗不过他，只能改成伸腿在他胳膊上又踢又踹，他又轻易地捉住了他的小腿，在他雪白细软的腿肉上留下一排齿印。

两人甚至没能等来下一次性爱，就分手了。原因是他小男朋友出轨了，在他看不到的地方找了个傲慢却软糯的小姑娘。

所以大概他丢失的控制是被他狡猾的前男友通过一场性爱抽走了，只在他身体里留下满满的精水。

赵天宇从来没觉得如此荒唐过。

他前男友有一个人尽皆知的名字——当红新生代歌手孟子坤。

那时的他怎么也料不到，更荒唐的是他在一个月之后发现自己染了性瘾。

第一次发作是在损友主持的综艺上，他正和平时一样叠着腿和他斗嘴，手舞足蹈的正开心，却感到没由来的一阵心慌，他没太在意。直到中场休息的时候好友晃晃悠悠的过来叫他开黑，他才发觉自己腿软的已经站不起来了。

他臊得火红的眼角弥漫着水汽，无助的看着朋友那张熟悉的脸，在他无声的请求下，他握住了他汗津津的手。

他被朋友带到了废弃的服装间。起初是压在了镜子上，还没动两下，镜面上厚厚的灰就蹭了他满手，他死死地撑着镜面生怕灰尘染了两人的妆发。朋友贴心地发现了他的不适，转而把他捞进怀里扶着腰顶弄。他从善如流的把手搭在他粗壮的小臂上，偏着头听着屋子里回荡着粘稠的撞击声和他闷在嗓子里的呜咽。

他喜欢自己被撞击、填满的声音，感觉身上空落落的一块被用力的塞满了。

他感觉自己就像一个漏了棉絮却没人愿意缝补的枕头，要不断的填补才能维持原本鼓鼓囊囊的样子。

那天实在是事发突然，没有作案工具，好在他足够湿润，所以两人没费太大功夫就捅了进去，可最后处理精水的时候却是费了不少心思。他脑洞清奇的朋友不知道怎么从隔壁化妆师那里要了一大盒洗脸巾和一瓶刺鼻的浓香，两人半蹲在黑漆漆的屋子里折腾了半天，才擦干了地板、墙面、以及彼此身上的液体，喷上浓郁的香水儿偷偷摸摸的回到了演播厅。

毫无意外的，这位朋友顺理成章的成为了第一个成功给他塞棉絮的人，可他身上的口子太大了，哪里塞得满。

那次之后两人又以聚餐为由吃了一顿火锅，在赵天宇家里，吃完饭之后又做了一次。到最后赵天宇上下两张嘴都通红得冒着油水，光溜溜地趴在家里的木底板上给自己降温。

那次之后“去赵天宇家吃火锅”成了兄弟们心知肚明的暗语，无论是自己馋了还是赵天宇邀请都可以毫不客气的“吃”上一顿。

当然，外面的火锅吃起来总是莫名其妙的比家里的香一点，可能是油温和气氛都刚刚好的缘故，烫出来的食材总是含着饱满的汁水，一口咬下去脆生生的惹人疼爱。

所以之后的日子里，他被越来越多的人按在不同的地方操干，从公司散着廉价香气的厕所隔间，到堆积在舞台两侧泛着霉味的幕布，再到醉酒后充满青草和泥土味的小巷子，他好像每一秒都是高潮，却又每一秒都在坠落。

寻常的性爱好像已经满足不了他了，他可以一边玩消消乐，一边面不改色的接受两个男人轮流操弄，可他也能因为一个色情的舔吻祭献出精水。

他赵天宇坏了，彻底坏了。

但他也不知道自己该怎么办，他只知道自己这块破布上的口子越剌越大，再也缝不上，填不满了。

他第无数次对着朋友发出“火锅”邀请后，他的朋友终于拒绝了他。

原因很简单，孟子坤回来了，一个人来的，当初那个女孩子早就没了踪影。

有人让他逃，有人让他静观其变，有人却让他面对。

当初第一个伸出援手的人在赵天宇家里吃了一次没放辣油的清汤涮羊肉之后拒绝了赵天宇的邀请。

赵天宇不服气的攀到他膝上，自己早已脱得一丝不挂，他牵着男人的手就往身后泥泞不堪的小洞里探，却没料到被男人狠狠一巴掌拍在了塌陷的腰窝上，后腰传来的清脆的响声震的他发懵。可当男人的手重新落到他的背上时他又变回了那副淫荡的模样，他忍不住跪在男人腿间，用鼻尖和唇珠轻轻地亲拱着男人鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，他摆出最令人兴奋地姿势，可男人的手还是重重的落在他漂亮的脊梁骨上压得他直不起腰来。

“天宇，你放过我吧。”

赵天宇装作没听见，趁男人不注意咬开了包裹着他硕大性器的最后一道防线。

他还没来得及伸出舌头舔舔这个泛着腥味的大宝贝就被人掐住了下巴从地上提了起来，按到了沙发上。他以为男人会忍不住欺身上来，却没料到男人只是凶巴巴的让他坐好，他顾不上瘙痒的后穴陷在松软的沙发垫子里，下意识地挺直了腰板。

“孟子坤回来了，你打算怎么办？”

“他回来和我有什么关系。” 

“你都这样了还和他没关系？都是一个圈子的指不定哪天就碰上了。我觉得他要是看你这样能把你操死。”

赵天宇把自己圈在沙发的一角努力支棱起一点意识和男人聊天，可他屁股下面压着的那片沙发已经能显出水渍了。他无助的在靠垫上磨蹭着自己硬挺的乳尖，和滚烫的性器，手指不自觉地在一个胡萝卜靠枕上来回抓握，像是在抚摸男人的性器。眼角早就湿漉漉得透着诱人的红，粗重的喘息是被允许进入他身体的邀请函。他露出的手脚到是干干净净的，但顺着大腿内侧往里看却挂满了男人们的指印和咬痕，紫红色的痕迹顺着膝盖窝一直蔓延到颤抖的臀没入身后的小洞里。

按照孟子坤那种野兽心性的指不定把他操成什么样才肯放过他。

想到这儿他竟隐隐有些兴奋，压抑不住的呻吟从嘴里跑了出来，荡了满屋。

“你真tm是没救了。”

赵天宇知道自己没救了，可他现在烧得没办法，只想有好心人能给他止了身上的骚痒。

男人最后也没帮他解决，他急得没办法就只好淋了个冷水浴，当冰凉的水哗啦啦一下砸在他仰着头的性器上时，他竟没忍住射了。喷射出去的薄薄的白色液体尴尬的挂在墙面上，无论如何都融不进卫生间黑棕色墙砖的暗纹里。他懊恼的用手抹掉了墙面上的精液，转而捏着花洒向身后探去。

等冰凉的水卸掉他浑身燥热之后，他无力地靠在墙面上用清冷的水从头到脚把自己浇了个透。

先是胸口，那个地方被男人们玩弄过后敏感得吓人，任何触摸都能让他一下软了腰身，从头皮一直麻到脚心。可他今天却发了狠，用粗糙的搓澡巾摩擦这对乳，直到它们被折腾的充血，丝丝得疼压盖着令人作呕的快意，硬邦邦的支在他的胸口。

下面是微微勃起的性器，他没摘去搓澡巾只是换了较轻柔的力度，却还是一下就让它疲软了，湿哒哒得垂在腿间。其实那里很干净，原本黑漆漆的毛发被几个恶劣的男人一起刮了，现在长出了薄薄的一层硬根，刺得他又疼又痒。因为他很少使用那里，那些男人也很少碰他的前面，他们多是喜欢他看用后穴达到高潮时抽噎的样子，支在身前肿胀的小物件儿一抖一抖的吐着奶白的精水，可爱极了。

再往里是大腿根，这里一点也不比臀上干净，满满得全是印子，赵天宇用尽了全身的力气摩擦这片敏感而脆弱的软肉，却还是盖不住男人们欢爱的痕迹。

最后是臀尖和后穴，这里是被欺负的重灾区，臀尖上是男人们的指印，有的已经消得差不多了，微微的泛着青红色，有的是昨天刚拍上的，还能摸出鼓起得弧度。藏在雪白的臀肉之中的穴口早已肿胀不堪，在空气中颤抖着收缩，粉红的入口总是水津津透着光，无时不刻不在邀请着人们的进入。他毫不费力的伸进两根手指为冰凉的水引流，穴口被粗糙的捅开使他双腿发软，两根手指不客气的再后穴里横冲直撞，像是要抠挖到身体的最深处存留的精水。

他多希望冰凉的水和粗糙的搓澡巾可以带走这一身的脏。

可即便如此，当他的手探进身体时，丝丝快意还是事与愿违的涌进他的身体。他自暴自弃的扔了那块见证了他身上每一处罪恶的搓澡巾，看着水裹着浑身的腥臊打着旋儿流入下水口。

他觉得自己无论怎么洗也去不掉渗浸他每一寸骨头里的腥气了。

孟子坤怎么会想操自己呢。他的脚腕子依然白的一尘不染，却不知被多少人握在手里狠狠压到肩上过。

可这怎么也不是那些人的错，是他享受被操到神志不清的感觉，是他渴望被人填满，而他们只是在迁就他没有尽头的性欲而已。

如今他回来了，可这与自己有什么关系呢？

他们都说解铃还须系铃人，他是他唯一的一副药引子，能勾出他的性欲然后把它们锁到自己的专属保险箱里。

赵天宇不听、不信，自然也就不想见到他。

可朋友说得对，怎么会遇不上呢，都是一个圈子的。

今年的音乐节公司善心大发给他争取了一个名额，也不问他想不想去，就楞是给他塞到了去往深圳的飞机上。赵天宇掰扯了掰扯，觉得也挺好，正好孟子坤在北京他可以去深圳避避风头。只是他好久没和人做过了，情潮来的一次比一次凶猛，在家里他尚能用那些硅胶玩具解决自己的生理问题。可他脸皮薄，是万万不敢带着这些东西过机场那个透视眼一样的安检仪的。飞机是肯定要坐的，他只能啃着指甲祈祷这三个小时的路途别出差错。

他都想好了，大不了就和经纪人说拉肚子了然后在卫生间待到天荒地老，反正别人又不能赶他出来，顶多背后辱骂一下他的肠胃功能，但这总比在众目睽睽之下发情，让满飞机的人都闻得到他身上的腥臊味来得好些。

但赵天宇的运气一向糟糕的要命，老天不会在这三个小时就突然偏爱他多一点。他还没系好安全带、收起小桌板、调直座椅靠背，还没来得及甩掉北京夏天风里的热气享受一下机舱里凉爽的空调，就看见孟子坤背着他惹眼的红色supreme坐在了他右前方的座椅里。

赵天宇第一反应是把孟子坤送他的包从怀里扔到脚底下。然后压低了帽檐斜靠在座椅背上，把后背对着走道里放包的孟子坤。

不出所料的，飞机刚刚飞平稳赵天宇就已经忍不住了，他难耐地用脚趾磨蹭着小腿肚子，内裤已经被小穴染出了一个不规则的圆形随着他的挣动向外扩散。

他在外裤也被侵湿之前，逃也似地进了卫生间，确保门锁好了之后，他小心翼翼的揭下了黏在臀上半透明的内裤，急吼吼的把手往后穴里探。习惯了粗暴性爱的后穴很久没有迎接过手指这样温柔纤细的客人了，只是用软糯的内腔把它吸了进去，却还是渴望得蠕动着肠壁，期待着更多。赵天宇一只手扶着马桶盖，塌腰撅着屁股对着洗手台的镜子，三个手指在后穴里进进出出的止痒，他旋转着抠挖自己的内壁，用中指指腹的茧子在敏感点上打转。每次用力的磨蹭都能让穴肉紧缩，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎传到头皮，但令人惋惜的是手指在身体里停不过几秒就因为他下坠的腰肢滑了出来，他只好再把手指探进去，开始下一次研磨。可每次当他迎来短暂的快感之后，手指总会因为不够力度而难以让他攀上高峰，他颤抖着腿，自暴自弃地把手指往后穴里不管不顾地塞，镜子里的自己委屈的红了眼眶，盐水顺着眼角一滴滴淌下来，砸在马桶盖上。

“开门。”

他几乎是瞬间就停下了动作，尴尬地发现手指被夹在缩紧的后穴里拔不出来。等后穴终于暂停了抽搐，他缓缓地把手指拔了出来，湿漉漉的手指裹满了肠液，离开时还发出了轻微的声响——他觉得自己像是一瓶被拔出了软木塞的红酒，告诉门外的男人自己可以被品尝了。

意料之中的，他穿上了半干的内裤涮了涮手，为孟子坤打开了轻轻落上的门锁。

孟子坤几乎是急不可耐的把他压在脆弱的隔板上，笼进自己高大的影子里。

“你干嘛？”赵天宇哆嗦着腿跟他横。

“你干嘛躲我？”

“我还不能躲着我出轨前男友了？”赵天宇越说越生气、底气越足，刚刚被吓干的眼泪在他眼角留了道青白的轨迹。

孟子坤自觉理亏只能无奈地垂下支在赵天宇脑袋顶上的手，指尖落下来的时候还蹭到了他软乎乎的头发丝，然后直达后穴。

孟子坤戳了戳软烂的穴口，赵天宇的身体随着他的手轻轻地颤，小口不安的吮吸着孟子坤的手指尖，试探着挽留他带着温度的指腹。

“天宇，要我进去吗？”孟子坤压低了嗓子，一边问一边用两根手指拨弄着赵天宇湿热的穴肉，时而撑大了穴口，时而夹起外围的嫩肉两个指头并在一起磨蹭。

赵天宇拍开了孟子坤挑衅的手指，蹲下去一口含住了孟子坤鼓胀的鼠蹊部，牛仔裤冰凉的拉链贴着他娇嫩的软舌。他把浑身的热气都从口鼻呼出去，舌尖轻柔的在裤子粗糙的面料上打着圈，勾勒着里面巨大的形状。

孟子坤把手埋进他软乎乎的黑发里，摸索着他的头皮。他难耐的仰起脖子，喉头止不住的滚动。

赵天宇终于舍得挑开牛仔裤的扣子，叼着金属拉环缓缓往下降，一双含情的眸子向上挑着，正对上孟子坤看下来的视线。

他迎着孟子坤的目光，虔诚的吻了吻被内裤包裹着的阴茎，鼻尖兴奋地轻轻抽动着，吸满了孟子坤的味道。他意犹未尽的用脸颊贴了贴那个火热的肉棒，扶着孟子坤的身子站了起来，欣喜地听到孟子坤粗重的呼吸声挤满了两个人相拥的墙角。

“我还以为你会帮我口。”

赵天宇摇了摇头，主动转过身子用挺翘的臀尖挑逗着孟子坤的下体，却被孟子坤一下捉住了腰肢，钉在了墙面上。他不得不转过脸，颧骨贴着凉飕飕的墙，乳尖被压得失了形状，如同凋零的花被碾碎在雪白的墙上。

孟子坤没掏出阴茎，只是隔着一层薄薄的布料在赵天宇股沟里来回磨蹭。肠液和他顶端吐露的腥水混在一起包裹着他的硕大，水汽蒸发带走的热量激得他只想冲进赵天宇湿热的肠里取取暖。

他也的确这么做了。

趁着赵天宇还在用殷红的乳首对抗墙壁，他扶着他的腰挺了进去。

赵天宇的身子在他进入的一瞬间崩塌，失了力气的腰肢被孟子坤一把捞住，两只细白的腕子被他一只大手拽着扣在了高处的墙上，而他需要费力地垫着脚才能够到自己阴茎的高度。

赵天宇祈祷孟子坤可以快一点，他要站不住了，微微踮起的脚尖止不住的发抖，带着臀尖的肉也微微颤动。

孟子坤用另一只手揉搓着他颤抖的臀，雪白的峰被捏出了诡异的形状。

他在几个试探的进进出出之后，终于开始动了。

许久没被阴茎冲击过的小穴格外水嫩紧致，像深海的水裹着孟子坤的阴茎，他感觉自己要窒息在这片汪洋中了。

他熟练地找到了赵天宇的那点，轻柔却高频的用伞状的头顶弄着那里，时不时快速地擦过，借着赵天宇收紧的瞬间整根没入，顶到鲜有人窥探过得最深处。

这下赵天宇只会缩着肠壁喘息了。

孟子坤便再接再厉，引诱他发出勾人的喘息声。

赵天宇这下是真的站不住了，手指死死地扒着墙壁也无法阻挡自己的坠落。欲望的深渊像一张巨口吞噬着他的躯壳。而这深渊中唯一一根可以赖以栖身的枝丫，就是孟子坤粗壮的阴茎。他的双腿早就失去了知觉，只凭着欲念配合着孟子坤的律动。他死死得吸着他的肉茎，企图把他留在自己体内。每一次抽离都使他紧张得扭过身子，颤抖着嘴唇挽留。他毫不吝啬自己喘息的声音，如果这可以使孟子坤在他的体内契得更深。

他如同遇难的落水者，拼尽全力抱着海面上最后一快浮冰，毫不在乎它冰冷的躯体把自己浸湿，凡是与其接触的部分皆被它的温度刺得又痛又痒，最后失去知觉。

他甚至忘了浮冰也是深海的一部分，只会把娇弱的他打得更湿，浸得更冷。

孟子坤感觉到了他的挽留，开始毫不吝啬地大开大合起来，对着赵天宇的敏感点发起了攻势，顶得赵天宇纤细的腰肢摇摇欲坠，一对汗津津的蝴蝶骨如同乘风破浪的帆，在浪尖上起起伏伏。

去掉了花哨的戏弄之后，浮冰带来的刺痒感便消失了，只剩下灭顶得快感，如同伺机而动的暗礁，撞得他支离破碎。除了更加用力的吮吸孟子坤火热的阴茎之外，他想不出别的获救的办法。

孟子坤舔吻赵天宇上下漂荡的蝴蝶骨，两颗犬齿止不住地叼咬着最凸起的那块骨头顶出薄而坚韧的皮肉。他觉得自己不讲道理得如同一只饿了三天的恶犬，叼着自己猎物最肥美的后腿肉却舍不得一口吞进肚子里，只是先用锋利的犬齿划开它的皮肉，舔舐着凝固的鲜血散发出的腥臭味。

赵天宇觉得自己的穴没出息极了，粘腻的肠液溅的到处都是，宛若失了堤的洪。荤腥的液体从两人交合的部分渗出，蹭得孟子坤两颗卵蛋都滴着他的水，又被拍回自己的臀上。腥水顺着臀缝淹过会阴，从两条无力的腿一路淌到地上，一双高高弓起的秀足也踩了满脚自己的穴里流出的水，黏黏腻腻的。孟子坤撞得他整个人都湿透了，他这个落难者终于被融化的浮冰扔进了深海的一角，滚烫的海水淹没了他。他张开怀抱，迎接着海水赐予他的每一寸欢愉和煎熬。

当赵天宇的嗓音陡然拔高的一个声调的时候，天才的歌手立马听到了这个变调里的引申义。他更加卖力地挺着腰，下面垂着的卵蛋拍红了身下人白皙的臀肉，伞状的龟头直直得撞在小穴里最敏感的那一点上。而这个知道感恩的小嘴也给了孟子坤最好的反馈——那穴在他的操干下软的像一滩温泉水，仔仔细细的包裹着他的阴茎，每当他给予这滩水微微的冲击，它又收得紧紧地，卖力地吮吸着他敏感的性器。

泡在这滩水里的他打开了浑身的毛孔，性事带来的快感从外而内的渗进他的皮肤，爽的他只想变本加厉的欺负这懂事的穴肉。

最后两人一个在滚着白沫的深海里葬身，一个在飘着白烟的温泉里重生。

这场激烈的性事结束之后，赵天宇几乎是被孟子坤扛回了座位。

经纪人正躺在柔软的座椅里蒙着眼睛睡大觉。

可那么多旁人，总会被明眼人看见的。纸包不住火，赵天宇瞒了公司半年的秘密，还是被捅了出去。

这次孟子坤是唯一一个出手相助的人了，他把人从公司偷了出来，安置在了自己家里。

他家是在京城最繁华地带的一栋副室，直直的杵进北京低矮的天空。

赵天宇不知是该感激还是愤怒，因为当他如孟子坤所说的那样安心的睡了一觉之后，他发现自己再也挎不出这间屋子了。他被收走了所有钱财和证件，衣服也被剪成了几条扔在门口的垃圾桶里。他试图破解门禁，却看不出它的工作原理，只得自暴自弃地躺在沙发上，等着孟子坤下班回来。

他还没等到孟子坤，却先等来了性瘾。

按理说它不应该如此频繁地造访，之前都是一周撑死三次，可这次距孟子坤上次操他不过几个小时而已。

他翻了全家也没找到一个假阳具，只能再用手指熄火。

可尝过男人滋味的后穴无比渴望孟子坤的阴茎能一捅到底，当发现插进来的只是两根手指之后便同赵天宇闹起变扭。他无论如何在自己身上撩拨也无法使火烧得更旺盛，更别提熄灭它。他崩溃了，他疯了一样地扣挖着自己的后穴，那里还有孟子坤留下的精液，穴肉被折磨的向外翻着，胸脯被掐的又青又紫。急切而绝望，他克制不住滴落的眼泪。

孟子坤推开家门看到的就是这样一副场景。

他抽出硬挺的阴茎滑进穴里熟练地律动起来。

懂事的穴像之前一样讨好的凑上来，孟子坤没完没了的顶弄着穴肉。情欲似乎能让他满脸的泪痕合理化。

最后高潮的时候，孟子坤用手掐着赵天宇埋进软垫里的下巴，把他的脸强硬地掰向自己。赵天宇无措的看着他，攀上顶峰的一瞬间他压抑不住的泪水如同断了线的珠子，砸了孟子坤满心满眼都是。

赵天宇似乎是累了，几乎瞬间昏睡了过去，后穴还在高潮的余温里不受控地收缩着，轻轻吮吸着孟子坤的阴茎。

他再睁眼时，迎接他的是一个陌生的男人。他不害怕因为他听到了身上衣物摩擦的声音，他不害怕因为他鼻腔里充满了身后孟子坤古龙香水的味道。

这不是孟子坤给他找来的劣质肉棒，这是心理医生。

赵天宇在医生面前乖顺的像一只小奶猫，医生问什么他便答什么，听得孟子坤又是担心又是醋意横生。

尤其是赵天宇被两个臭男人双龙那段，他简直想宰了那两个不要脸的朋友。

配合的结果就是病情康复的比想象中的快，可当赵天宇得知下周一将是他最后一次心理咨询时，他慌了。

他不是不怀念娱乐圈的声色犬马，不是不怀念城市里的车水马龙，不是不怀念和朋友的嬉笑打闹，不是不怀念一半牛油一半番茄的火锅。

可他更怕放开这块浮冰，也更怕放过这唯一一根赖以栖身地枝丫。

所以他开始抗拒，他会把药藏起来，强硬的唤起自己的性欲然后引诱孟子坤把他的阴茎送进他软糯的穴里。

孟子坤不傻，很快就发现了，他如同戒毒中心的医护人员，冷眼旁观着发情的赵天宇，然后在掐着他纤细的脖颈顶开他的上颚，把药片直接塞到他嗓子眼逼着他咽下去。

赵天宇又哭了，眼泪无声的没进孟子坤掐在他腮帮子上的指缝里。孟子坤看他咽下了药片，就松开了手揉了揉他脸上已经青紫的指痕，用舌尖轻轻舐去了他脸上的泪滴，而自己手上的那几滴泪则顺着他指尖的血管直直流进了他心里。

他是见不得他在性事之外哭的。

赵天宇越哭越委屈，刚开始几滴泪花已经在眼里压出了一片片汪亮的水花，争先恐后地从眼眶涌了出来，他压抑在喉头的呜咽也被放了出来，鼻尖哭的一抽一抽的，晶莹的鼻涕掺和着眼泪挂在脸上。他也觉得这种小孩子的哭法丢人，可当他把脸埋进孟子坤的颈窝里时，他再也压抑不住自己的哭声，鼻涕混着眼泪不管不顾地蹭了他满肩膀。

在最后一次心理疏导的前夜，赵天宇趁着孟子坤睡熟从被子里扒拉出他的手，沿着他无名指指根狠狠地咬上了一口。孟子坤从睡梦中被疼醒之后就看见赵天宇睁着小兽一样亮晶晶的眼睛，用犬齿刺着他左手的无名指指根。

他马上明白了这是什么——这是赵天宇赏赐给他的婚戒。

于是他在赵天宇撒嘴之后，也如法制炮的在他左手的无名指上留下一圈齿痕。

而那根无名指上混着唾液和血液的粘稠物，最后全被塞进了赵天宇干涩的后穴里——作为上好的润滑剂。


End file.
